PLL - Jenna's eyes
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Is it true that I can get my sight back?" says Jenna. "Yes, Miss Marshall." says Doctor Ruby.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Jessie Vagulus, Emma G, Nikki Blue, AlanK, Jason88, Nico of Paris, Bedroom-Bella and Jane KK.**

* * *

**PLL - Jenna's eyes**

**29 years old Jenna Marshall enter Doctor Evan Ruby at a hospital in Boston.**

"Is it true that I can get my sight back?" says Jenna.

"Yes, Miss Marshall." says Doctor Ruby.

"That sounds very nice. I miss being able to see properly." says Jenna.

One of the main things she miss is to watch porn, but she doesn't want the doctor to know this.

"Let me inform you that this surgey you wish to try is very expensive." says Doctor Ruby.

"Not a problem. I have large amounts of money." says Jenna with a mature confident tone.

"Alright, Miss Marshall." says Doctor Ruby.

"Sorry to ruch you, but can you perform the surgery today?" says Jenna.

"Not today, but I have an open spot for you tomorrow, if that's fine by you." says Doctor Ruby.

"That I can accept, doctor." says Jenna.

"Good. We can begin 10 in the morning." says Doctor Ruby.

"Wonderful...the sooner, the better for me." says Jenna.

"Be aware that 100 % success is not guaranteed." says Doctor Ruby.

"I know, but for me it's worth a try. Being a blind woman sucks a lot." says Jenna.

"Okay then." says Doctor Ruby.

"I'll be here again at 10 tomorrow morning." says Jenna.

"See you." says Doctor Ruby.

10 in morning the next day.

Jenna is in her underwear on a surgical bed.

Doctor Ruby, dressed in a grey suit and a white labcoat, enter the room and says "Jenna, are you ready?"

"Yes, doctor. Let's do this." says Jenna, feeling no fear.

"First we need to anesthetize you." says Doctor Ruby.

"Alright...do it." says Jenna. Doctor Ruby gently anesthetize Jenna and then he slowly perform the complicated surgery.

"Should we really do this, doctor? The chance of success is only 20 %..." says a nurse named Rory Vega.

"Miss Marshall requested it so I have to." says Doctor Ruby.

"Okay..." says Nurse Vega.

"Nurse, hand me the medium-sized injector." says Doctor Ruby.

"Here, sir." says Nurse Vega as she gives the injector to Doctor Ruby.

2 hours later, Jenna wakes up.

She gasp in surprise when she realize that she can see and not just a little, she can see just as good as she did before Alison's damn firecracker destroyed her eyes that damn night all those years ago.

"Jenna, how do you feel...?" says Doctor Ruby.

"Very good. I can see again." says a happy Jenna.

To smile and be so happy almost hurt Jenna's a face a bit, since it's been so long since she was truly this happy.

"I'm glad you can, that means the surgery worked." says Doctor Ruby.

"Awesome. Now I can finally watch po...uh...I mean, the world around me once more." says Jenna.

"Yes, you can." says Doctor Ruby. "You can see everything that other people can."

"It's so damn wonderful to be able to see stuff after being blind like crap for so many years." says Jenna. "I don't even know what my boyfriend looks like."

"He's probably a really handsome man. Do not worry." says Doctor Ruby.

Almost an hour later, when her restored eyes have had some time to adapt, Jenna return home to her apartment that she share with her boyfriend William McLeod.

"Oh my gosh, you're so handsome!" says Jenna when she sees what William actually looks like.

"Did you expect anything else, baby?" says William, happy that Jenna can see.

"I didn't expect anything." says Jenna. "Since I was blind I had no idea what you truly look like, but now I know."

"And am I good looking enough?" says William.

"Yes, of course." says Jenna.

"Thanks, babe." says William.

"I've also wondered what you look like, down here." says Jenna as she goes down on her knees, unzip Willliam's black leather pants so his dick pop out and is only a few inches from her mouth.

Jenna actually cry some happy-tears. It's been so long since she could truly see a dick and not just imagine one in her mind.

She is also happy about the fact that William's dick is big and strong.

With a sexy smile, Jenna gently wrap her lips around William's dick and starts to give him a very nice blowjob.

"Holy shit, yes! Suck me off, baby!" moans William.

Jenna suck with passion and sexual desire.

William is the only man Jenna has ever met that can match her sexuality.

"You give the best blowjobs!" moans William in a deep manly voice.

This makes Jenna happy to hear. She want to be very sexy.

2 months later, Jenna is in Rosewood for the first time in years.

She enter the Grille.

"Oh my gosh! Jenna?" says a very surprised Hanna Rivers when she sees Jenna.

"Hanna...yes, it is me." says Jenna.

"Uh, how do you know who I am? Wait, it is the voice, right...?" says Hanna.

"Actually not. I can see who you are. You've gotten older since last time, but I can still recognize you, Marin." says Jenna.

"It's Rivers now...and...you can see? I thought you were blind." says Hanna.

"Yeah, I was, but thanks to new surgery I can see just as great as you. And congratulations. Sweet that you and Caleb are married now. Any kids?" says Jenna.

"Thanks. No kids, but Caleb and me are sure trying to get me preggo." says Hanna.

"Fucking every night huh?" says Jenna.

"Indeed, except when Caleb's out of town for work." says Hanna.

"Okay. It's nice to be able to see stuff." says Jenna.

"Yeah. Where do you live now?" says Hanna.

"Boston. I work at Adamsen Corps." says Jenna.

"Sweet. Let me buy you a coffee." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna. Italian, medium-size, milk, no sugar." says Jenna.

"Nice." says Hanna.

Jenna and Hanna drink coffee and talk by a table in a corner.

"Do you have an awesome job, Hanna?" says Jenna.

"Yeah. I'm a kindergarten teacher." says Hanna.

"Sounds good." says Jenna.

"It is very sweet. The kids love me." says Hanna.

"Okay, that's nice." says Jenna.

"Cute that you are friendly to me now. Last time we met you seemed to hate me a lot." says Hanna.

"And I did, but I'm not a bitch anymore, aside from in bed with my awesome boyfriend." says Jenna. "He love my sexual kinky side."

"I can imagine." says Hanna.

"You and Caleb are probably being like pornstars in your bedroom as well." says Jenna.

"Sort of, yes, but let's not talk anymore about that. It's good to see you in Rosewood, if you're around then, Aria and Ezra has invited me, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Em, Ali and Page over for a very nice dinner on Saturday night. You should come too. I'll ask Aria if it's okay." says Hanna.

"Really nice of you, but I'm only here for the day." says Jenna.

"Alright. It was good to meet you though." says Hanna.

"Yeah, it was good to meet you too, Hanna." says Jenna.

"Awww...cute. I hope we can stay in touch." says Hanna.

"That'd be nice. Here." says Jenna as she write down her cell phone number on a piece of paper that she give to Hanna.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"No problem." says Jenna.

"Even though we were enemies, I hope we can try to become friends." says Hanna.

"Sounds like a good idea." says Jenna.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna with a childish smile.

4 days later.

Jenna and William are watching porn and eating sushi.

"This is one of my favorite Italian porno movies." says Jenna.

"It sure is good, babe." says William.

Jenna is very happy to be able to actually see porn and not just hear the audio as she had to do for years when she was blind.

"Porn's so much better when I can actually see and not just hear it." says Jenna.

"That is sure true." says William.

"Yeah." says Jenna.

William can see that Jenna is clearly getting horny.

He know her so well that he can see it.

"Nice dick that man have." says Jenna.

"Better than me?" says William, fake-worried, knowing that Jenna love him for real and doesn't think any man is better than he is.

"Of course not. You've the dick of a horny Greek god, all thick, long and powerful. The type of dick that is perfect for my pussy." says Jenna.

"Alright. Nice." says William.

"You're the only man for me. I may enjoy to look at other men, but they are not half of what you are, my macho soldier." says Jenna.

Jenna's nickname for William is 'soldier' even though he's never been in any form of military.

"I've never been a soldier." says William.

"No, but I sometimes dream about you being one." says Jenna.

"Okay." says William.

2 days later.

Claire Adamsen promotes Jenna to a much higher position within the company.

"You very much deserve this. I just couldn't promote you until now because you were blind." says Claire.

"Thanks." says a happy Jenna.

As part of the promotion, Jenna recieves her own personal office, a parking spot with her name and an increased pay to twice as much as before.

"Oh my gosh!" gasp Jenna in positive surprise when when she sees her new office.

"Enjoy." says Claire.

"I sure will." says Jenna.

"Make yourself comfortable." says Claire and then leave the room.

Jenna close and lock the door.

She then take a seat in the awesome leather chair by the big nice ebony desk, switch on the computer and log onto ItalyPremiumFuck, her favorite luxury porn-site.

"Here we go..." says Jenna as she click on a video titled 'Hard fuck 006'.

Jenna unzip her sexy black tight leather pants and starts to masturbate.

"Mmmm...yeah!" moans Jenna.

Even though her boyfriend is from Scotland, Jenna watch almost only Italian porn.

"Fuck!" moans Jenna.

It's clear that Jenna is very horny.

"Mmmm...yes, Italian porn's never failed me!" moans Jenna.

During her blind years, Jenna still masturbated to Italian porn, even though she could only hear and not see.

"Holy shit, so damn sexy!" moans Jenna.

22 minutes later.

"Awwww, yeah!" moans Jenna with pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

Later that day, after work.

"Congrats on your promotion, my awesome bitch!" moans William as he fuck Jenna's sexy awesome pussy.

"Thanks, my macho soldier!" moans Jenna in sexual joy.

"No problem!" moans William.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Jenna.

"You sure are damn fuckable!" moans William in a deep manly voice.

"I'm glad you think so, man!" moans Jenna in her best slut-tone.

"Jenna, there's no babe who's more sexy than you!" moans William.

"And no man can fuck me the way you can!" moans Jenna.

William and Jenna love each other very much.

It is very obvious that Jenna is 100 % horny.

55 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans William as he cum in Jenna's pussy.

Jenna can't get pregnant and she doesn't want to.

"Yeah...fuck! Cum in me!" moans a very happy Jenna as she get a big sexy orgasm.

The next day in Hanna's living room.

"It's true...Jenna can see again and she's no longer evil." says Hanna.

"Keep your guard up. Jenna might be trying to manipulate you." says Spencer.

"Don't think so, she seemed really sweet." says Hanna.

"Sorry, but I tend to agree with Spencer on this. Acting sweet is exactly what Jenna would do in order to make you believe that she's changed." says Aria.

"I agree too." says Emily.

2 weeks later.

Jenna sit in a staff meeting with all the other senior members of Adamsen Corps.

"Any ideas for the upcoming special project that we and need to do?" says Claire.

"We could go with an Italian theme." says Jenna.

"Good idea. I like that." says Claire.

"I sure do not." says a man named Raoul Westbridge.

"Oh...why?" says Claire.

"Because she suggested it. I don't trust her." says Raoul, talking about Jenna.

"You're highly observant, Westbridge. At one point, years ago, I was evil, but not anymore. I want nothing less than this company's very best." says Jenna.

"Jenna, you have my most true trust, for sure." says Claire.

"Thanks." says Jenna.

"Someone who has any other ideas?" says Claire.

No one answer.

"Alright, then we'll go with Jenna's idea." says Claire.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
